Attracted and Wanted
by Lovelyalice12
Summary: Innocent Aoi Nakagawa didn't know what's in store for her at the moment she arrived at the Sakamaki Mansion, she stumbled upon a stoic Reiji Sakamaki whom at first don't want anything to do with her. DISCLAIMER NOTICE: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, if I did all of the siblings have their own brides. RATED T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

SOMEONE'S POV:

_No, I need to get out of here! Please don't let them find me, don't let them catch me!_

I'm Nakagawa Aoi, 16 years old and I' am running for my life, why you ask, well you see…

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

I was walking home from school, I was late and I'm worried that Mom would worry again about me being late. I was at the train station when a bunch of gangsters started picking me up.

Yeah, they want to get laid and they want to use me. I was saying no, but they don't take no for an answer and started threatening me, I couldn't take it any longer I ran.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>I ran and ran as fast as my legs can carry me, I ran to the forest and saw a huge house with an eerie atmosphere, and it was strange because I thought no one would live here. I was about to look for another hiding place when.<p>

SNAP!

I heard a branch snapped and I ran inside the gate which was thankfully open and ran to the front door, I knocked desperately. "Please, open the door, please help me!" I cried desperately.

I heard a snicker, _they're here!_ I was crying now, "PLEASE HELP!"

I cried when the door opened and I saw a girl with blond hair and pink eyes, looking at me with worry. "Please help me, they're after me!" I'm very desperate now.

She smiled sadly and let me in, but before she closed the door, I saw at the corner of my eye that the thugs are there.

"What happened? Are those guys chasing you?" I nodded and I slumped to the floor and cried my eyes out then a boy came out, he is just about my age wearing a strange uniform, he has a violet hair and red eyes, and he is also wearing glasses and white gloves.

"Yui, what happened? And who is this human?" He sternly looked at me.

"Ah, Reiji-san, I found her at the door, crying for help, apparently some gangsters were chasing her. The poor thing, they scared the hell out of her." The girl who is called Yui explained.

He nodded in understanding and looked at me "What is your name, human?"

I stood up but I still have tears in my eyes not that I care at the moment since it was not polite to introduce yourself sitting while whom you're talking to is standing, or so my mom would say.

"I'm Nakagawa Aoi." I bowed as courtesy.

"Sakamaki Reiji, follow me." Yui and Reiji lead the way, I was amazed by the interior of the house, but I still feel eerie about it. I was about to lost to my thoughts when we entered on what I knew was the living room.

* * *

><p>There were 5 other boys sitting there, one is a short red head with green eyes, looking at Yui with worry, Yui noticed him and approached him, "I'm fine Ayato-kun." The boy Ayato calmed down.<p>

Then the next one is also a red head that is in darker shade than Ayato's with green eyes but he is looking at me like I was to be eaten. "The little bitch brought another one!" He said happily and disgustingly. I frown at him. "Shut up, Raito! Yui is not a bitch!" Ayato snarled

Then the other is a small boy with violet hair and eyes carrying a teddy bear, he has bag under his eyes and he was observing my every move.

Then the other boy has lavender almost silver hair with pink eyes looking at me stoically.

Then the last one is a blondie almost orange head with blue eyes wearing earphones and laying on the sofa.

All of them wore the strange uniform as Reiji. "So, Nakagawa Aoi-san, what are you doing in this estate?" Reiji asked me.

"I was going home from school. I was at the train station when these guys tried to pick me up. I heard rumors about those guys in my school, they are a gang at the northeast side of the city called Justus Miguri, I got on the wrong foot with them and they threatened to kill me and my parents if I don't cooperate. I ran regardless, they chased after me through here. I don't really have the intention to bother you guys but they were getting close. I apologize for the disturbance. Thank you for the hospitality but I need to leave. I promise I will not bother you again." I was about to leave when a hand stopped me, it was the small boy.

"Who told you, you can leave?" I was shocked. "Please let me go, my mom will worry." He gripped it harder. "It hurts! Please let go!"

"Kanato-kun, let go of her." Yui said to the boy Kanato. Kanato let go of my hand and I was running again but this time, I was trapped by Reiji.

"Reiji-san?"

"You aren't going anywhere."

He pulled me up to his shoulder like a sack of rice and darkness took over me, I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>DREAM:<p>

I was running to the forest, my friends and I were playing hide and seek here.

I ran and saw this huge house I thought it was a castle, I then saw a boy reading on top of a huge tree. "HEY!" I called him.

He has violet hair and red eyes wearing glasses. "What do you want?" He asked me. "I was wondering if you could help me hide." I replied, he scoffed and went to back to his reading. Me being a five year old took that as a yes and climbed the tree and sat on the branch near him. He then notice me when I sat down. "Who told you, you could climb up here?" I asked sarcastically. "I did!" I smiled and went close to him. "What are you reading?" I asked. "That is none of your business."

I pouted and sat down at the branch and I heard my friends back down. "They're here!" I yelled softly. "Then fall off."

He took his glasses and cleaned them. "No way! If I do that it wouldn't be fun." Then I heard my friends leave. I was climbing down when the branch I was standing broke off and I fell…

END OF DREAM

* * *

><p>I sat on the bed sweating, bed? I don't remember getting to bed. "You finally woke up." I looked to my side and saw Reiji. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in my room." He replied.<p>

"Why?" He laughed silently.

"You never changed do you? You still like to ask questions."

He sat on the bed and took my face on his hands.

"S-should I know you?"

I shivered underneath his touch, I sense familiarity on them but I don't remember.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now…"

He took my head to the side and took his head on my neck, I felt him licking my neck.

"What are you…?"

He kissed me. He pulled away after a while.

"Shut up."

He started kissing my neck.

"R-r-reiji-san?"

I shivered then he bit me. The pain was dull and was immediately replaced by pleasure and I heard him sucking and drinking my blood.

"Your blood is very sweet, it's comparable to Yui's." He continued to drink until he was satisfied.

"I will keep you here for as long as I want, Aoi. You cannot leave."

I fall into the darkest abyss.

* * *

><p>A new Fanfic after watching Diabolik Lovers. I know, my work has been staking up lately... Don't blame me please. I'm still a student after all. I'm only writing during my free time... Anyway Happy New Years everyone!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Been a while since I updated. It's almost a month... So Late Happy New Year's would suffice.

I'd Like to thank KitsuneHime18x who reviewed my work last Dec. 31, 2014 stating, I quote,

_"This is really good! I love it and i hope you write more soon! Yui personality is bit different but i like it and poor Aoi is so confuse!"_

Good Luck to you too with your works...

Now the mystery begins... AGAIN

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2:<strong>

**Aoi's POV**

I woke up after a few hours. I still feel Reiji's fangs on my neck, I shiver at the thought. I soon noticed that I was alone and Reiji is nowhere to be found. I sigh in relief and I look around the room and noticed how organized his things were, but that is not enough for me to stop worrying.

Why is this happening to me? All I wanted was to go home. Somebody, Anybody, help me!

"There's no one here that will help you." I dreadfully looked at my side and there he was sitting at the nearby couch reading some kind of book.

"Please, just let me go…" I slammed his book close and approached me. He has this air of superiority in him but at the same time something is mixed in it.

He grabbed my right arm and pinned me down on the bed. "Let me go!" I have tears running down my face and he just looked amused, why?

"I don't want to…" He pulled me up and my face is too close to his and our lips are barely touching.

"You are mine… You are not allowed to defy me, nor to leave this place. You are my prisoner, my slave, my meal and you have no say to that matter. You owe your life to me!" I stared at him blankly.

"Why me? Why of all the people in earth it had to be me?" I cried and cried…

"I want to go home! I am the only thing my mom has left in the world. I don't want to leave her. Please let me go home!" My eyes are burning with tears as he stared at me.

He smirked evilly. "I don't care about that." He hovered above me and put his head on my forehead.

"You belonged to since you entered that door. How ungrateful can you be after we saved your life?"

I was shivering by his eyes looking at me evilly and his hand that pinned my arms from moving.

"You cannot leave this place and that's final. If you try, I will find you and do something terrible to that puny little body of yours." He is threatening me.

I only nodded scared for my life. He removed himself off me and tossed me a uniform at resembled his own.

"Wear that and come down immediately." He left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reiji's POV<strong>

What the hell is happening to me? Why can't I just let that human go?

After a few minutes of bombarding myself with questions she came down.

For a human she is breathtakingly beautiful; vibrant blue hair that reaches her knees that has a blue bell bead attached to it at her right side; beautiful blue eyes at is filled with innocence to the world; and beautiful slender figure that I pretty much wanted all to myself.

"Um…" I got out of my trance as I heard her voice and pulled her close to me and started walking to the limo. We are going to school…

School? I asked myself in years… Why the heck do we need to go to school for?

"You're in the same class as I am. Be grateful that I even allow you to leave the house and gone to school." I said sarcastically, nodded and said something that surprised me.

"Thank you, for saving me that is." I didn't say anything and we just walked to the classroom.

Having new students in this school is nothing unusual. After she collapse in the house after drinking her blood, I called her mother who sighed in relief and left her in my care which I would not dare say to her. Remembering the conversation I had with her mother boils my blood.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

I was done drinking her blood and let myself out and cleaned off. I saw her school bag and took her cellphone from it and searched for her mother's number which I found immediately.

I called the number and a woman spoke:

"Aoi! Where the hell are you?!"

"Hello, ma'am, I'm a friend of Aoi's, she was chased earlier this evening by gangsters and stopped by my house for refuge." I informed. I heard a frustrated sigh at the end of the line.

"Is that so? That girl is still alive. After the trouble I went through just to get rid of her." I heard this and it made my blood boil and want to look after this woman and rip her limb by limb.

"You can keep her. I don't need that brat, do whatever you want." She end the call. I was filled with rage and want to kill someone.

I clenched the phone in my hand and watched her drift to sleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Class is ongoing at the moment and I saw her sitting at her seat quietly and scribbling on her notebook. She is very strange indeed. I want to know more.<p>

Before I only thought of humans as food source and nothing else. But this girl, woman change it all?

Will I end up like Ayato?

She is just another sacrificial bride, I live because of her blood and nothing else.

But why do I feel attached?

The bell rang signaling the classes are done for the night I stood up and went to her, pulled her out of the classroom and into the car going home.

When we arrived home, I pulled her out of the call and going to my room

"Reiji-san, let go of me, you're hurting me!" She cried as I continue to pull her.

We arrived at my room and slammed the door shut and locked it. I pushed her to the bed and buried my head to the crook of her head.

"Reiji-san? What are you doing? Let go of me!" Her voice is field with panic. She is shivering in fear…

I want her…

"Aoi, what are you doing to me? You are just a mere human. Why do I feel attached to you? Why do I feel I need you to be with me? Tell me what you are doing?!"

I've got no control over my emotions right now.

Of all the humans I've met she is the only one who can get me over the edge.

"What are you talking about, Reiji-san? I'm not doing anything. I only stayed here by a few hours? I can't understand you! One minute you're cold then seconds later you're caring. I should be the one who is asking you! I never asked to be stuck here! I didn't want to be here in the first place. I want to go home remember?!" I'm shocked by her outburst.

She is unique.

She is strange.

I want her.

"Stay here…"

"I told you…."

"Stay here, be mine. Nobody can touch you only me. You belong to me." With that I bit her again… She fainted and fell asleep.

Am I falling for her?

* * *

><p>This is going to be complicated for Aoi... Hahahaha.., I'm so EVIL! hahaha...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Nice to be back guys! well i started this thing without thinking and got hooked up with it i already have 7 chapters written but i would still have slow updates... SORRY T_T**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Aoi's POV

I felt the sun rays to my face. I rose up from the bed and felt my neck stinging… Yeah, Reiji bit me again… Why? Why me of all people? I never wanted this!

I just want to come home and now I am food to the most sadistic and evil creature and man I met in my whole life. I now, I must admit he is handsome but he is pure evil he do things out of human understanding, he is possessive and likes to play with me.

I cried my eyes out for a few minutes and started packing. I want to leave this place, whether he liked it or not. I will NOT stay here and let him or his brothers drain my life.

Once I finished I took one last look around the room to see if I left anything. I don't want to leave my things here. Not something they can use to track me.

I left the room through the window using the shredded blanket since the room is on the second floor. Once I landed I monitor my surroundings and ran straight to the gate.

* * *

><p>When I was half past through the estate to the gate, I saw Reiji behind my back.<p>

How? Vampires aren't supposed to walk under the morning sun, right? I forced myself to pay him no mind and continued my way to the gate by running even faster. I was a foot away from the gate when I looked behind me and saw no one there.

I sighed and stepped forward when a body stopped me from going faster and I took a step back.

THERE HE WAS! STANDING IN FRONT OF ME!

"Where do you thing you are going?" He menacingly asked me.

"Away! Away from you, away from this crazy dream, away from blood-sucking monsters who want nothing from me but blood! I can't take this anymore!"

I screamed and stepped back when he started to get near me. I didn't know what happened but suddenly he locked me between his body and the wall near the gate. I tried to get away from him by pushing him away by my arms but he took it and pinned him above my head thus my bag clattered near my feet.

"You cannot leave…" I got near my face glaring at me.

"Why? Why are you trapping me here? I don't want anything to do with this! I just want a normal life! I want to go to school, fall in love with a human boy, get married to one, and live a quiet life! GET WAY FROM ME AND LET ME GO!" I continued to struggle until he kissed me…

His kiss is demanding and rough, like he is telling me to shut up and give up. Well NO WAY SIR!

He pulled away as I bit his lip and I earned a glare from him, but I gave him one of my own.

"There's no way I'm letting you go, my dear prey. No one could defy me, that is, until you. I don't just let my prey escape me that easily."

He took his head near my neck and ear and whispered.

"I want to ravish you, take you away from humans. I'm not letting some mere human take you." He then licked my neck earning me a shiver through my spine.

"Just let me go…" I whimpered as he begun to kiss and suck my neck… Oh My GOD! He is really doing this in broad daylight. "S-s-stop…." He continued his business and pulled my body close to him.

* * *

><p>I don't know what happened next but we were back in my room. And pinned me on the bed. He pulled away and looked me in the eye.<p>

"So beautiful…" he murmured.

I widened my eyes.

Nobody has told me I was beautiful, not even my human friends.

He took his glasses off and put it on the dresser near the bed and he looked at me with his beautiful face.

"Why does a mere human like you have such hold on me?"

He caressed my face from my cheeks to my lips.

"Why something as innocent as you?"

I was about to say something but he shut me up by kissing me. This kiss is so much different from the ones before. This one is so intense and passionate. He then bit my lip and I gasped and he did something that took by surprise. He put his tongue into my mouth and started ravishing my own.

* * *

><p>I moaned as he continued this but that was cut short when Raito came to the door.<p>

"Aoi-Chan your bag is… Oh my God what are you doing?"

He said teasingly as he saw me underneath Reiji with red face and disheveled clothes and swollen lips.

"That is none of your concern, Raito. Leave the bag there and mind your own business."

Reiji said angrily and Raito just held his hands in surrender and leave the room but not before he stared at me and Reiji, mouthing the words. _"Good Luck"_

I wondered by he meant by 'Good luck.' But not is not the time for that, Reiji took another predatory stare at me and bit my neck. It was not as painful as before. This time it was hot and pleasurable.

I hear him suck my blood, at first it was disgusting, but now it was very _erotic_ to hear.

When he was done, my strength was drained away from me, it was enough to subdue me but not enough to faint me. He wanted us to talk. He fixed his clothes looking sophisticated again and took his glasses of the dresser and put it on. He took a seat beside me on the bed and looked at me an impression that I don't recognize.

"You asked me why I won't let you go, right." I nodded and he sighed and looked me into my eyes.

"What would you do, if I answered that I just want you to be here and be my bride?" I stared at him wide eyed and looked at his expression, I saw no hint of malice or mischief. He is serious.

* * *

><p>"If you said that, I would say you're crazy. How could you decide on someone to be your bride when you only knew her by a day or two? Give or take you and your brothers are crazy and weird. All of you cannot be understood by human comprehension. You have bipolar disorder, one minute you're nice then the next you're a sadist. Another is one minute you're sophisticated then next you're rude and controlling. And another thing, you never liked me. You only thought of me as your prey, something you would play with, toy with, hurt, savage and lastly kill without second thought. Now tell me, what in the name of Christ do you think I would do?"<p>

When I said those things he looked hurt and looked like a 5 year old kid that is being scolded by his mother for being bad or did something bad.

"You're right, I'm crazy, sadist and rude. But I never lied about my feelings. I only say and do what I needed to. All my life I lived for the sake of others, and that turned me into a murderer. This is the first time I wanted something that is not related to my family nor my brothers. I want you, Aoi. You confuse me, you challenge me, you don't back down without a fight and certainly not afraid of me. I am a selfish brat, I'm always was and always will be. I want something from you, something I never got from my family especially my mother." He took my hand and pulled me to a hug. "I want you to love me…"

Is he for real? How would he expect me to love him? He never did something that would make me fall for him. He is trapping to this cage like estate and fed off of me almost every day. I want to push him away but somewhere in my mind won't listen to me, instead put my arms around him and clutched his shirt.

"I Love you Aoi…"

What?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Reiji's POV

I cannot control these feelings anymore.

I realize it when I saw her trying to get away from me this morning. I cannot accept the fact that she don't want me.

I didn't realize that all of the women who came to my life, she is the only one who could get me into a tight noose.

She is unique, special, intriguing, and beautiful. I want her for myself. I cannot bear to live in my mother's memories any longer.

It was years ago.

This is now.

She is my present and my future.

She is my key to freedom.

Freedom of the pain of not being loved.

Freedom from solitude and loneliness.

Freedom from hatred and sadism that I inflicted on many others before her.

Freedom from the darkness and inability to love my brother whom I thought all this year as a worthless scum who cannot stand by himself and irresponsible.

Freedom to be myself again, a kind hearted kid who want nothing else to be accepted and loved.

She can give it to me.

She WILL give it to me.

I'm selfish and cruel but that doesn't mean I don't have the heart to fell in love with this woman.

All I wanted was for her to stay and prevent her heartbreak. I will protect her from the darkness of her and my world. She is MINE.

"Reiji…" She called my name… without honorifics.

"Yes, Aoi?" I replied. I called her by her name.

I heard her heart thumping.

She smiled.

The first smile I saw from her.

She is beautiful.

Her smile is beautiful.

I want her to smile just for me.

"Can you listen to my little request?" She asked me and I nodded.

"What is it?"

"If you would keep me here and become your bride, I would never had the chance to come to the human world again, right?"

I nodded. It is true… All brides of the Vampires Royalties such as me, my brothers and my father, never saw the human world again.

They would stay here and become a vampire themselves. Yui is one of a few brides that lived. The others are my mother, Cordelia and Subaru's mother.

"Will you allow me to visit my friends one last time?" I was about to say no, but ruled against it as I saw her pleading eyes.

"Fine, as long as I am with you." I said.

"Will it be okay, if we go now? In my old school the class started an hour ago."

"Maybe tomorrow, dear Aoi. I almost drained you. You might want to sleep."

She yawned and nodded and drift off to sleep.

I really want to stay here and look at her as she slept but I have duties to attend to. One is removing the shredded blanket she used to escape earlier. I took the blanket and took it into my room and shoved it in the fire place.

I took one of my own bed covers and blanket and gone to her room. I saw her breathing evenly. She is also beautiful while sleeping. I pushed that thought away for a moment and put her into the couch as I changed her bed covers.

After I finished, I carried her to her bed that is now covered with my own bed covers patterned with blue and purple roses. After I set her down, I put the blanket over her body stopping below her chin and left the room.

As I walked to the corridor I saw Ayato, walking straight to me.

"What do you want, Ayato?" I snarled.

"Chill, Reiji. Just wanted to ask if you are really serious on taking Aoi as your bride."

I chuckled and smiled. A genuine smile.

"I've never been so serious in my whole life Ayato. That is until Aoi. I understand now, what you felt after meeting Yui. Humans are very interesting, aren't they?"

Ayato smiled and I realized this is the first time I talked to him on a civil manner.

"Yes, they are. Very strange. We, creatures of the night, whose love was taken away from us was given by mere humans… indeed you can never know what happens next." I said.

"Yeah, I also realized that, when I thought I lost Yui. Oh! I almost forgot. I never thanked you for saving Yui. Thanks, Reiji for saving her…" He then moved along to his own path while I continued with my chores.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

It is nightfall now. Aoi need to wake up.

After I put uniform on, I strolled to her room, and saw her still sleeping soundly.

"Aoi, you need to get up, we have school."

She moaned and turn her back. If I was the old Reiji I would have hurt her to open her eyes. But I need to change my ways, not just for me but also for her.

"Aoi, please, you need to wake up now." She stirred and open her eyes. She is still half awake.

"Good Evening, Reiji, what time is it?" She asked as she try to rub the sleepiness from her eyes.

"It's 7pm now. You need to move, we have class at 8." I replied and gave her, her uniform.

"I'll be waiting outside." She nodded and I walked outside the room.

A few minutes later she was out and took her hand in mine and got into the car and go to school.

I never let go of Aoi's hand so in return many students has their eyes on us. I took no attention to them, they just intrigued on the fact I'm holding my bride's hand.

I took her to her seat, after she is settled I go to my own and the class begun.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

It was the last bell. I rushed to her side and took her hand once again. I let my siblings go on ahead as Aoi wanted to walk home. I can't leave her alone so this is where we are now. In the city.

It is very normal for us to walk through the city to get home.

Aoi's stomach grumbled in hunger. I realized she hadn't eaten all day and took her to a near open diner.

"Order anything you like, Aoi, I will pay." I assured her as she was so shy.

"Then, I will have a steak, then an iced tea." She put the menu down and I called the waitress.

"What can I get you, sir…?" She gave me a bright smile,

"…ma'am?" She looked at Aoi in disgust.

I cleared my throat and glared at her.

"We will have a steak and an iced tea…" I replied.

"Is that all, sir?" She gave me a slutty look. Aoi is getting furious and I don't want anything to do with THIS HUMAN.

"Yes, that's all and one more thing, the next time I saw you giving me dirty looks and disgust on my girlfriend I swear you will never have a job again, be it here or in other places, are we clear?"

I shot her a look that said BACK OFF.

She humph her way but not before Aoi tripped her.

"Oops, Sorry, my bad. I thought I saw a slut aiming at my charming boyfriend. I didn't saw you there sorry."

The waitress became a laughing stock and cried to the locker but not before she gave the order to the chef.

Served her right.

Aoi now laughed to her hearts content. I was glad about this detour. I saw a new side of her. Her strong side. But that's not all I was happy about, it was also she called me her boyfriend.

Is she accepting me now?

If not, is she trying?

Her steak and iced tea then came a few minutes later by another waitress and Aoi gave a shocked look.

"Aya?" The waitress 'Aya' looked at Aoi in shock.

"Aoi? Oh my God, Aoi! Where the hell have you been?" Aoi hugged her friend Aya. Then a few seconds later Aya and Aoi noticed that I was still there.

"Aoi, you have a boyfriend now?" Aya asked in shock.

"What's so surprising about that?" I asked out loud.

"Sorry about that Reiji, this is Aya Himura, one of my friends I was telling you about. Aya, this is Reiji Sakamaki, my b-boyfriend…" That confirms it. She accepted me.

"Nice to meet you, Himura-san." I held out my hand.

"Likewise, Sakamaki-san." She took my held out hand and shook it.

"Speaking of which, where were you, Aoi? All of us haven't heard from you in 3 days. I heard you transferred. But as I can see your uniform, you did. But why are you still in uniform at this hour."

Aya asked after she asked permission to take a break.

"I am living in with Reiji and his family for now, I was being chased by a couple gangsters, and I'm afraid to go home just yet. I don't want to endanger mom, as for the uniform we were just at school. We are walking home when I remembered I haven't eaten anything yet." She said as she eat a piece of her food.

"It's a good thing you are okay, but are you sure you okay living with your boyfriend's family."

I face palmed, I remember that in human society, men and women lived separately before marriage…

"It's okay, his brothers are nice in a way, also his sister in law is very nice to me. She assist me in some ways." She ate the last pieces of her food and wiped her face clean.

Their conversation continued on but when its Aya's shift is over, Raito came in with Shu.

"What are you doing here Raito, Shu?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just you two were so late. And dad's at home right now." I took noticed of the late part and focused on the fact that our father is at the house.

"When did he arrived?" I asked.

"Well, he arrived a few minutes after we arrived home. He wants to speak with you and your bride." Shu said monotonously.

"Aoi, are you done with your food?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. Aya came to the scene just for saying farewell when he saw my brother.

"Aoi, who are they?" She asked her.

"Ah! They are Shu, Reiji's older brother and Raito, one of his younger half-brothers."

She was fascinated by Shu by the way.

"Aoi, we need to come home." I urged her to hurry up. We approached the door when…

"Wait!" Aya came rushing to Aoi's side. It was enough to get me irritated.

"Let me come along. I want to see if she is safe or not." Is she brave or just being plain stupid?

I looked at my brothers and they nodded in agreement "Fine, but don't say anything."

We arrived home after a few minutes and Aya's eyes bulged in shock on how my house is not a house but a mansion.

We entered the house when Yui and Ayato came to the hallway. "He's here." Ayato mumbled.

"I know" I replied and took Aoi's hand.

"Himura-san can you just stay here with my brothers? My father asked specifically for us."

Emphasizing me and Aoi.

She nodded her head and stand beside Shu.

We walked to the living room and saw my father, Karl Heinz, sitting on the couch with a glass of blood and red wine in hand.

"You summoned us, Father?" I asked in a formal tone.

"I heard you acquired a bride." He said as if it was new to the household.

"Yes, I did." I replied.

"Is that woman that you held on to, your bride?" He inquired more.

"Yes, she is my bride." He stood up and walked towards Aoi.

"A great choice, you did my son. When do you plan to wed?"

Aoi looked at me, she had this scared expression. I squeezed her hand as if saying it's all right.

"We never talked or thought about that for a moment, Father. She is still adjusting her life here." I replied a logically as possible.

"As you say, son. Ayato planned to wed Yui Komori after graduating from school. But since you were a year ahead I was expecting you would do the same."

Is he trying to dictate on how I handle my relationship? I don't think so.

"Father, I respect Aoi by not forcing her to marry me now. She would have her own choice on when or where we will wed. Please respect her as well."

He looked at me in amusement and took his seat back.

"Very well." He put the glass down. "I respect your decision Reiji. You are one of my wisest sons. I know you know what you are doing." He disappeared then as if her were mist.

We were now relaxed as he left but that is until I heard Aya's Scream.

"This better be not one of my brothers' prank." I mumbled and rushed to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry to the one named 'Stellar' but I will and shall be posting new chapters as I want to continue developing the story, there are many twist and turns that I want to put here and this is my first vampire story and I'm enjoying it, so whoever you are, I'm sorry but I will continue this until I end it.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Aoi's POV:

I ran off after I heard Aya's scream.

_Please God, let nothing bad happen to her._ I plead in my head as me and Reiji arrived at the hallway and saw Aya being manhandled by Shu.

"LET GO OF HER!" I screamed as I ran to Aya's rescue.

Shu gave me a glare.

"What the hell are you doing Shu?" Reiji asked his brother.

"Nothing. I was just here being irresponsible as you always like to point out."

Shu replied with a hint of anger at Reiji.

"Aoi… Please do not be angry at Shu. He was angry because his dad was here earlier and started harassing me. He pulled me to safety and grabbed my wrist too hard. Please don't fight with him."

I noticed her wrist started to turn purple.

I want to be angry at Shu but I know Aya.

She wouldn't lie about this but if she was, she had a reason for it.

I sighed.

Shu went on his way but not before giving Aya a confused look.

"Reiji, can you help Aya with her bruise? I need to talk to Shu."

He nodded his head in understanding and I walked ahead searching for Shu.

* * *

><p>A FEW MINUTES LATER:<p>

I saw Shu in the game room, lying on the sofa with his earphones on.

"Shu-san, we need to talk." He noticed me and pulled his earphones off.

"Talk." I sighed.

"If Aya said is true, I should thank you but I want to hear the truth from you." I held his gaze.

"What happened?" He gave a frustrated sigh.

I know he is a spoiled brat like his younger brothers but he is not unreasonable.

"This is what really happened…" He started.

* * *

><p>Shu's POV<p>

**FLASHBACK**

I looked at Reiji's back as he walked to the living room with Aoi in hand.

He changed after meeting Aoi.

He would not bicker with us anymore.

He started spending a lot of time with her.

They disappeared as they gone inside the room and Aoi's friend, Aya was it?

Started pushing me to small talks.

I found out that Aoi was her childhood friend.

She started saying how lucky she was.

She also said something about Aoi's mother left without a word a day after she went missing.

I stared at her angrily as she said this and pulled her wrist and questioned her when dad arrived and started harassing me. She stood by me and telling him to stop telling things as he was my father.

He manhandled her and screamed. He then left as fast as he came and I tried to pull her up and then Aoi and Reiji arrived.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Aoi's POV:<p>

I sighed in relief as Shu finished his story. I muttered a thank you and left him in his solitude.

I walked to Reiji's room where he took Aya to look after.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. It was not that bruised" She replied, I nodded.

"Can she stay here for the night, Reiji?" I asked Reiji who is now cleaning his stuff that he used on Aya.

"We have a lot of rooms, if you're asking. She can stay in your room if you like."

I nodded and pulled Aya to my room.

She gawked on how large the room was until she noticed my bed covers.

"This is cute!" She exclaimed.

"Reiji gave it to me earlier today." I walked to my closet that was filled with clothes a day ago by Reiji's insistence.

"He really loves you, Aoi. Even a blind can see that." She said as she sank to the bed.

"I don't know Aya, He is very controlling per say. You don't even know what he or his brothers are, right?"

She nodded. I sighed and walked to the chair beside the bed.

"They are vampires, Aya. Not just Reiji and Shu, but his other brothers as well. Even his sister-in-law."

She jaw dropped with wide eyes.

"No way!"

"Yes way, but they are not just any vampires. They are princes. Their father, the one you saw earlier, the one who harassed you is the king."

"Then, you're…" I nodded

"Yes, a sacrificial bride." She looked at my solemn face and took my hands in hers.

"Aoi, do you love him?" That took me by surprise. I looked at her wide eyed.

I tried to process this.

_Do I really love him? _

_Or just attraction? _

_He saved me from his father earlier. _

_He respects me now. _

_He changes his way for me. _

Then I realized.

"Y-yes, I love him." Aya squealed in delight.

She knew I never had anyone or any boy I would say I liked in the least.

But Reiji he is different.

His possessiveness just add some charm to his handsomeness.

I now know I was in love with him from the very beginning.

I now know how to reply to his confession.

"Now that's been over with, how about you and Shu?" I asked Aya. She blushed and avert her gaze.

"Well…" She started fidgeting.

"Spill it out, genius." I teased her.

"I like him, okay!" She blurted out and covered her mouth after.

* * *

><p>Aya was just like me.<p>

In school, we were confessed to all the time, but she never dated thinking one day she would meet her prince charming.

Well now she did get a Prince but he is not so charming.

She had ten shades on her face but that was added more when Shu burst inside my room looking for her. I think he heard her.

"S-Shu-san?" She stuttered and Shu took her bridal style and carried her to his room…

I started laughing my ass off when Shu slammed the door but that was cut short when Reiji entered.

"What?" I asked him as he looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"I heard everything, Aoi. No need to hide from me." I blushed as red as Aya's earlier.

He came close as dangerously as possible.

"W-w-w-what d-d-d-did you h-h-hear?" I asked as I tried averting his gaze.

He chuckled, "You said you love me." I was about to deny when he kissed me.

It was once again passionate, demanding, hot and savory.

He pulled away seconds later and put his forehead on my own

"I need to ask you this:" He pulled away.

"Can you abandon your human life and live an immortal one and live with me?"

I stared at him blankly.

"You don't need to answer yet. I am willing to wait for you. But remember," I put his mouth near my ear and whispered "I am a very impatient man, don't make me wait for long." I pulled away and strolled out of my room. I was up thinking what he said and asked and an hour later slept.

* * *

><p>A FEW HOURS LATER<p>

I was up and feeling dragged due to lack of sleep.

I took a cold shower to awaken my senses and dressed up a few hours later.

I was finished when Reiji arrived and look at me.

"We will leave after breakfast. Come down and eat." I nodded and walk to him.

We walked to the dining room and saw Aya and Shu eating silently.

"Good morning, Aya, Shu." I greeted them. Shu nodded in recognition and Aya greeted back.

I sat down and eat.

When we were finished, we got into the car and drove to the city.

I saw my old school, me, Aya, Shu and Reiji got there. Me and Aya earned stares as we walked to the entrance.

Aya and Shu went to Aya's classroom while me and Reiji to mine.

Aya and I have different classes ever since we got to high school.

We walked there and saw my friends, Chika and Minoru.

Chika and Minoru dated for a year or two after entering high school. We were classmates ever since middle school.

"Aoi!" Chika exclaimed and hugged me.

"Ouch, Chika be careful." I said as she literally threw herself on me.

"Sorry, sorry…" She giggled and got off me.

"Where were you?! Minoru and I were worried sick about you!" She asked me.

"Sorry for not contacting you. I had some business to take care of." I said and she finally noticed Reiji.

"Who is that?" She asked me.

"My boyfriend." I simply replied.

"EH!" The whole class exclaimed.

Did I just forgot to tell you I was popular?

"Y-you have a boyfriend?" Now that is Minoru's turn to ask.

"She just told you, didn't she?" Reiji glared at him.

Minoru shivered in fear beside Chika.

"So are you going back now? Here to school?" I shook my head.

"No, I just came for a visit. I have school later this evening." This gain some questionable looks.

"You're taking night classes?" Minoru asked.

"Yes, I would be for a while. After that, I will marry." Chika gasped.

"M-m-marry? When? How? To whom?" She asked stutteringly.

"To Reiji, of course." I gave him a loving stare and I saw he too was surprise by my decision.

* * *

><p>I left after answering a few questions and leave but that is before Minoru took my hand.<p>

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at Reiji for permission and nodded.

Minoru took us to the backyard and sighed.

"How could you do this, Aoi?" I stared at him shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusingly.

"You just disappeared without a single word for 4 days and after you came back, you have a boyfriend and you are engaged to be married to."

"Yes, I disappeared for 4 days. Yes I have a boyfriend whom I would marry. Why does it matter to you? You already have Chika." I said angrily

"It's because I Love you, Aoi!" I looked at him shocked.

I confessed to him at middle school but he said he only thought of me as a friend, I was heartbroken but that escalated when he went out with Chika.

"No, you don't" I was about to turn away when he hugged me.

"Please let me explain."

"No! Let go of me. You already have Chika. I moved on. I love Reiji, I plan to marry him."

I struggled and he loosen his hold when he heard I said that I love Reiji and I broke free.

"After you disappeared, Chika and I had an argument. I found out Chika was cheating on me. I really don't mind and decided to end things with her. I never loved her. I always loved you. I was happy when you confessed to me in middle school but Chika blackmailed me to going out with her. It was pure torture. Then you disappeared and used that opportunity to end things. Please Aoi, I love you. I really do." I was shocked by what he confessed to me but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, Minoru, you're too late…" I saw Reiji approaching me behind Minoru.

"I love him, I will marry him. After this day none of you would see me again. I plan this visit as a goodbye." I approached Reiji who nodded then turn to him. "Goodbye, Minoru."

* * *

><p>I walked away from him. And hold Reiji's hand. I heard him sob behind me. How heartbreaking it was.<p>

We arrived at the car and saw Aya and Shu there. Once were inside, I asked Reiji if I could come to my house a bit to take something very important.

We arrived at my house which was an apartment near the school premises.

Reiji and I got there and I opened the door using the key hidden on the door frame.

I got in and walked to my room. I saw my room still intact but that is not that surprised me. Some girl who is about my age is there playing games…

"Who are you and how did you get in?" She asked me, the nerve.

"That is my line, I am Aoi, Nakagawa Aoi. This is my house. Where is mom?" I replied. She smirked evilly.

"Ah, so you are my new mom's bastard…" She stood on her feet.

"Nice to meet you sis, I'm Eri, your step-sister."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay fun fact, she has a sister... YAY! How would she react? Well can you guys tell? Review me and tell me what you think...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I would like to thank 'ksims' who reviewed my story since the beginning... **_

_**I'm already in the end of high school, I still don't have a school to attend for college. My mom is already furious with me, so instead of getting her more angry at me, I will just be in my own world for now...**_

_**Anyway, announcement, I'm thinking of another fanfiction, but it's for Sword Art Online, no plot yet but I'm planning whenever...**_

_**I was really glad that they released the second season last year, I was waiting for it a year for... I hope they release the 3rd one this year...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Eri's POV

YEY! Classes ended early today. I now here sitting in my room playing my game.

I continued it where I left it off yesterday, when I heard the door creaked.

I thought it was my step mom.

I never really cared about her.

I don't see what dad saw in her.

I know she is just a whore who crawled in for my father's money.

My dad works away from home every now and then.

He works as a manager at a huge company owned by Sen. Sakamaki.

I must say I'm proud about my dad.

But this woman, this Emi Nakagawa is the worst decision he ever made.

I know that woman is hiding something.

She is kind and caring whenever dad is around but evil and cruel when it's just me.

One day, I saw a photo album in this very room, containing some pictures of some girl whom I guessed is her daughter. My step-sister. I tried to tell dad but he shut me out, saying I should not tell lies about her.

The very next day they married and left me off here.

Now back to the scenario over here:

So I was just playing and minding my own business when this girl, whom I recognized as the girl in the photos. I asked her who was she, but she retort that she was Aoi, my mother's bastard kid. I must admit she is pretty. I also know she is older than me by 2 years.

I introduced myself as her step-sister and she was in shock.

"H-h-h-how?" She asked, "W-w-why?" I sighed.

"Well, nee-san, I don't know. I just woke up one day and my dad announced that he is remarrying."

I answered and she grew weak on her knees good thing this guy, I'm guessing her boyfriend supported her. I kinda like her already. She is feisty, I saw that when she introduced herself.

"Did she tell you who I am?" She asked me, I shook my head no and she tear up and cried.

"Nee-san, I know who you are. I saw the pictures. I like you already, nee-san. Can you give Eri a chance? Can you give your new little sister a chance to get to know you? I always wanted an older sister whom I could be with." She looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, Eri, but…" She paused and look at her boyfriend who knew what she was asking and nodded.

"I'm getting married after graduating this year. My boyfriend, Reiji Sakamaki here, asked me to."

I look at his boyfriend shockingly.

"Did you say 'Sakamaki'?" She looked at me confusingly and nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Dad works at one of Sen. Sakamaki's Companies." She looked at Reiji the boyfriend who shrugged.

"Wow that is interesting…" The new voice came into the scene.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kanato?" Reiji-san asked the newcomer which I assumed his brother.

"I was getting worried about you guys not yet coming home, dad came yesterday, I assumed you will be on your guard, Reiji, now that you have a bride and all. And you know dad, per say. He likes to whore around." Reiji sighed.

"Who's this?" He then asked them looking at me.

"My step sister." Aoi, my sister replied. Kanato hummed and stared at my face.

"What?" I asked scared.

"Nothing, I just remembered someone called Shinta Namikawa who works at dad's company."

I looked at him in disbelief. THEY ARE SEN. SAKAMAKI'S SONS!

"I'm his daughter…" I said stuttering.

"Thought so." He moved to Nee-san and Reiji-nii-san.

"What will you do now, Aoi-Chan?" He asked her.

"Nee, Eri…" She looked at me.

"Yes?" I replied questioningly.

"Will you come with us? But if you come with us, you will be one of the Sakamaki brothers' bride and leave this world, so is your dad. But if not, they will be forced to remove your memory, your choice."

I frown, in exchange to be with my long lost step-sister, I would probably not see my dad again. I have no friends per say, I hate my step-mom but with nee-san I think it would be great and dad have a possibility to see me. And I also took a liking to Kanato.

"I will come with you, nee-san but can dad see me regularly?" I said.

"I will make sure of it" Reiji-nii-san spoke.

I nod and started packing my stuff and nee-san was helping me.

Then me and nee-san started chatting, I got to know her.

I find out that she likes the idea to have a sister, and glad she met me today.

I also found out that the Sakamaki's are Vampires, not that I would freak out. I mean I love anything about the supernatural. I also told her I was starting to like Kanato which she laughed off and told me it was the same with Reiji and her.

We were close to done when the door opened again and it was my step mom.

She looked at the bags that were packed and looked at me and Aoi-nee-san.

"Where do you thing you are going, Eri?" She asked me sternly.

"I am going with Nee-san." I replied stubbornly.

"No! You are not!" She yelled at me and Nee-san came in front of me, shielding me from her mother.

"Mom, don't yell at Eri." Mom looked disgusted.

"Don't call me 'mom'! I never wanted you! You are nothing but a bastard I carried for 9 months and raised for 16 years to be sold to the mafia!" She rumbled out and Aoi-nee-san then trembled and shivering in sadness.

"Back off, lady!" Reiji came to my sister's rescue.

"I heard your voice before." She mumbled.

"I was the one who called you and informed that your daughter's been attacked which you instigated."

Reiji roared and hugged the trembling Aoi.

"Reiji, you knew?" She asked her voice cracking up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't told you, Aoi. I want to protect you from this."

He comforted her. She looked up to him and nodded

"I understand." She took one of my baggage and took my hand.

"So, I have nothing here… But I will take my sister and I will see to it that my new 'dad' will know what you did." She pulled us out and got into the expensive car.

Nee-san cried in the car when we left the apartment.

I kinda understand.

I know nee-san never met her dad.

I didn't even knew she existed until I found the pictures.

Reiji-nii-san just comforted her and I saw on his face that he was not used to comfort women who are crying which I don't know the reason of.

I like Reiji-nii-san because I see that he really loves nee-san.

I looked at Kanato-san which had this terrifying look in his eyes.

I dare not to speak anything to him as I don't want to upset him.

I knew, like me he is misunderstood.

Like me he had issues.

He is scary to say the least but I knew there is something in him.

We arrived at the manor a few hours later.

Nee-san fell asleep crying.

Reiji-nii-san took her inside the house, to her room I presumed.

While nee-san's friend, Aya helped me take my things to my new room.

I must say the house is huge, I know dad would never afford this kind of house even if he had to work a double shift in 10 years.

Aya tucked me into the bed to let me sleep.

I dreamt of my life with nee-san and her new family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Recently there is this boy who told me that he would like to court me. I was like: "WHAT?!"_**

**_He told that in front of my younger brother.. Yeah, does he really like me? I mean, I do like him but not in a like like type. As a friend maybe. _**

**_But lets see what will he do after this prom night next week..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here's what you guys are waiting for... THE CHANGE... Hahaha... more cheesy moments for Reiji. I need to watch the anime again to put a little bit of his sadism back.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Aoi's POV

I fell asleep as we come home that day.

I must admit I was depress.

How could my mom do that to me?

I loved her.

She was the one who raised me.

I didn't know she looked at me like that.

What sin did I commit so that I could receive thus kind of punishment from her?

I was a good kid.

I always follow her rules.

I always worked hard to get her approval on everything I did.

Looking back I feel like I lost myself.

Who am I?

What do I really want?

What do I really need?

I want a family.

I want my own identity.

I want to lead my own life.

I thank Reiji for protecting me.

I could not ask for anything anymore.

I know we start off in a rough patch, but he is all I ask for.

I just don't want to be betrayed anymore.

I woke up a few hours later.

I tried to shift my body out of the bed but someone's pair of arms behind me stopped me from doing so.

"Reiji?" I heard a soft groan. Taking that as a yes, I turn around and faced him.

I saw his red eyes staring at mine.

"Can you let go?" I asked. He frown.

"No." He replied scowling

"Why?" I felt his breath on my face.

"Because I don't want to." He drew me close.

"And why is that?" he dangerously have his lips on mine.

"I don't want to let you go, I want you to stay in my arms every night and day. I want you to be my bride, my lover, my queen. I love you Aoi, I don't want to admit it but you changed me so much. I was ruthless, evil and selfish. I need you. But can you overcome the change? I don't want to lose you." He kissed me.

That kiss last a minute and he looked at me in the eye.

I know what my answer now.

I know what I want and what I need now.

"Yes, I will be with you, I want to be with you. I want to spend and eternity and forever with you." I said he tightened his hold on me and cradle me.

"Forever for thousands of years, Aoi. I will only love you." Then he bit me, the last time of my human life….

DREAM:

I was walking on a dark road. I can't remember anything… Who am I? Why am I here?

Who is that voice calling me?

Who are you?

Why are you crying?

Do you know me?

Then pain surged my body.

It's hot, it feels like my body is being ripped to shreds.

I feel like I'm burning,

Please, whoever you are save me!

END DREAM

MONTHS LATER:

Reiji's POV

It's been a month after the change.

She was not waking up…

But a few weeks ago she was thrashing around.

Oh, please to whom who can hear me!

Don't take her away from me!

I will not take it.

I cannot loose someone the second time.

I kept weeping then I felt her stir…

"Mmmmm…" She moaned as if she is in pain.

Then she woke up.

Her eyes, her vibrant eyes took a more vibrant shade of blue almost aquamarine.

She is beautiful.

"Reiji?" Her voice.

Her beautiful voice I missed a month long.

"Yes, it's me." I replied and took her in my arms.

"It's really you…" she murmured and held me tight.

"Reiji, I'm thirsty…" I knew it.

She then started breathing to my neck, licking it.

"A-a-aoi, what are you doing?"

Okay, I know I always did that to her, now I know what she felt when I did that.

"Reiji, I want your blood…" She murmured on my skin.

I nodded, and she plunged her newly grown fangs on my neck.

A surge of pleasure and ecstasy filled my mind and body.

I want her but not today.

"Aoi, that's enough…" I shakenly pleaded.

She reluctantly removed her fangs and looked at me.

"Did you get enough?" She nodded and hugged me.

I held her there and felt something wet.

She is crying.

"Why are you crying Aoi? What's wrong?" I panicked

"I…" She stuttered. "I thought I would never see you again… I was alone, but I heard you. I can't even remember you but I can hear your voice calling me, Reiji… I missed you. I love you…"

That is more than enough.

That's what I want to hear from her.

I didn't think twice, I kissed her…

I pulled away as fast as I kissed her.

"Can you walk?" I asked her. She nodded and stood up.

But not before she tumbled to the ground. She is still weak after the change.

I carried her to the bed. She was about to say something but I shut her off

"Rest, I'll be here." She reluctantly nodded and drift off to sleep.

I watched over her for an hour and reluctantly left to attend something important.

My father is here.

He heard what happened a month ago with Aoi, now he wants to speak to me.

I walked to the living room and surprisingly all is assembled: my brothers, and Father.

"Ah, Reiji so nice for you to join us…"I nodded and took my seat.

"I heard she undergo the change…" All of my brothers looked at me.

"Yes, she did" I kept my face stoic and my voice straight.

"Well?" He inquired.

"She woke up a while ago, but weak. She survived." They looked at me surprised.

"She survived?" Kanato asked with a mixture of disappointment and joy.

"What are you going to do now, Reiji?" He asked me mockingly.

"Forgive me Father but may I just be frank with you?"

"Be my guest…" He mockingly stared at me.

"Keep your hands off from Aoi and every brides here, I know you very well father and I know you also took interest in Aoi. Believe me I don't want to have a war against you, but…" I glared at him.

"If you lay even one finger on her, I won't hesitate to do so." With that I walked out and gone to Aoi.

Aoi's POV

I rose up from the bed and saw Reiji beside me. He has my hand in his with a worried expression.

"Reiji, what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head no and hugged me.

"Everything will be alright, Aoi." I noticed he was trembling while he is hugging me.

I was about to say something but I felt tears fall from him and shut up.

I just hugged him back.

"It's alright, Reiji." I soothe him to comfort him. "Just let out."

We spend the night with him in my arms crying and clinging onto me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: My Prom was done and over with, thank God and I have a school now! Yay I love my new school but sadly when I attend to them I will have to move out from my house... So Sad... anyway. The guy I was talking about stopped for a while and I am currently depressed. **_

_**Yeah, because some freak at school. **_

_**Honestly I was one of the girls that are lonely, quiet and somewhat a nerd but honestly, I hate that she creates stories that are not true at all. I mean I was her classmate since sophomore year and now she trash talk about me behind my back. **_

_**My only mistake was I was too nice. **_

_**This was all because some guy (again) that, I don't know, like me, and she desperately want the attention of.**_

**_And all of them (classmates) like to play safe but some are worse: They would join forces and drag me down.._**

**_They are sooooo Hateful..._**

**_Well I'm gonna leave them in a week and I won my fight._**

**_But I like to comment that some people have "Taong Kalye" attitude. (Street People) And believe me they are hard to be with. _**

**_I just don't know whom to trust anymore. People would just come and go. They would just approach you because they need something but they don't know they are hurting someone already._**

**_Even my mom got involve and trash talk her, which is getting on my nerves._**

**_How dare they?!_**


End file.
